dragonsofatlantisplayersguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Outposts
Outposts are additional cities that can be built by players, which provide additional resources and training camps. They are different from Spectral Ruins. Up to dates, there are 4 outpost available for players. The requirements for the outpost are as follow: - Outpost 1: find Water Dragon Egg, control a Plain, achieve Level 8 or higher - Outpost 2: find Stone Dragon Egg, control a Plain, achieve Level 9 or higher - Outpost 3: find Fire Dragon Egg control a Plain, achieve Level 12 or higher - Outpost 4: find Wind Dragon Egg, control a Plain, achieve Level 12? or higher Outposts allow you to conquer a number of additional wildernesses equal to the level of the plains on which it was constructed. The Outpost Dragon Keep determines the number of Outpost Fields you can build, like the City Fortress. Outpost construction does contribute to power. You can build fields, lumber mills, mines and quarries in the outpost field. Resources gathered from the outpost are placed in silos and must be collected manually. If the outpost is attacked then uncollected resources can be taken by the attacker. When attacked, silos will become damaged and will not collect again until they are repaired. Homes may be built within your city to expand your population. The Outposts are home to a Water Dragon, a Stone Dragon, a Fire Dragon, and a Wind Dragon. She/he defends the outpost in the same manner as the dragon in the main city does. Dragon's keep Raise your Outpost's Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. 'Benefits:' Note: The power boost received from the Dragon Keep is the same as you would receive from the Fortress or the Wall. The power you receive is cumulative, therefore for a lvl 10 Dragon Keep you receive the power from lvl 1 + lvl 2 + lvl 3 and so on until lvl 10. The total power that you can receive is therefore 25,600. Training Camp Train additional troops and weaponry. Higher level Training Camps increase training speed. Troops trained in Training Camps are added to city army on completion of training. Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Wall The Wall's mighty ramparts protects your City. Keep improving your Wall's resistance to help keep attackers from breaching them. Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Homes Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Benefits: ! scope="col"| |- ! scope="row"| | Farms | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | Mines | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | Quarry | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | Lumbermill | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |- ! scope="row"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |}